Sleepless Night
by itsyourtwilight
Summary: This follows a girl who moves to Forks with her best friend then gets changed into a vampire after a robbery at the store she was working at. I do not own these characters aside from the few randoms ones thrown in there.
1. PrefaceIntro

**Preface**

**"Who knew I'd end up in a place named after dinnerware**?"

We had no clue where we were going or where we'd end up but only thing we knew is that we wanted to get out of the city of Kenosha, Wisconsin. We've lived there too long and now it was time for us to break free; my best friend, Alexandra and I had made a promise on her sixteenth birthday that when we were both eighteen we would leave the city we disliked so much. That's how we ended up on her bedroom floor ripping up a map and putting into a hat to do a random draw on where we would go to escape the fate of Kenosha living.

"Hurry, Courtney!" Alexandra chanted as I finished ripping the last part of the map. I was overly excited to do this but Alexandra, living in Kenosha longer than was more excited about our escape plan.

"Alright" I responded to her right as a finished with the last few parts of the map. "You choose." I told her so I wouldn't be to blame for picking a lame location. I gave the hat a few good shakes before holding it out a little above her head. She dipped her hand in a fished around before pulling out a torn part of dead map.

"Washington..." she mumbled looking closer at the location, "Forks. Forks, Washington" she stated holding out the piece of map.

"Forks..." I giggled "That name is goofy. Well, let's start planning." I shrugged even more excited to leave now that we had a location. We were both hoping to leave the cold weather behind but anywhere but Wisconsin sounded more than good enough to us.

**Chapter One**

**Intro**

**"I should have seen that coming."**

Stepping out of the car for the first time in a new location was like a breath of fresh air to me but more than that, it felt like freedom. After a good month of plan before the big move, Alexandra and I were both lucky to land a good job working in retail stores that made enough to afford a decent apartment and cover bills. Though, the first few nights here were going to be lonely without her; she ended up staying back in Kenosha to finish up a few things with her parents and picking out a few pieces of furniture and whatnot that her parents decided to gift to us as a "housewarming" present though there really wouldn't be any housewarming for us considering we now lived a good three-thousand miles away from our family and friends.

The hardest part for me was leaving my family and friends but knowing that I had to do something for myself was winning over my guilt. I am the type of person that has a hard time letting go of things and I rarely think of myself but this whole move caught everyone off guard when I said that I was leaving. My mother near died when I told her about Alexandra and I's plans but my father was more accepting. My other best friend and claimed sister, Tasha didn't take to the news too well, she ignored me for a good week before I left but as soon as I was half way to Washington I got a text message saying she missed me already and I hadn't even been gone for two days yet. That was the hard part of leaving but the easy part of leaving was knowing that I would be able to start somewhere new without having all the lingering drama that ensued over the course of my living there. Leaving all the backstabbers and drama queens behind was the best part.

When I drove through the little town I noticed that I've seen this place in distant dreams, it was odd really because in my dreams there was always this big event; like I change in some way and I'm almost not human anymore. I had also remembered seeing a lot of brilliant colors as if I was seeing people's favorite colors because when I saw these colors they were often around people's face or their entire bodies but I could never place what the dream meant. It had gotten me curious about what the meaning was again though I hadn't had those dreams in years, it seemed to have sparked something in me but again, I just thought I was being silly but I think I should've listen to my first instinct about how things could be in Forks or how they ended up.

Pulling my purse and cat out of the car I headed up to our apartment which was already full of our various boxes and items of furniture that we had shipped ahead of us. I walked into the apartment and could not help but smile at the fact it was "our" apartment, we officially lived here and there would be no parents to tell us what to do anymore, freedom was a beautiful thing. I placed my purse down on a dining room table laying in the middle of the living room floor then placed the cat carrier on the floor and released my cat, October into the apartment to explore his new home; he cautiously walked out and started to sniff his new location. I smiled at him then walked over to the many boxes placed in the corner and slowly started to go through them separating all my items from Alexandra's. After about six boxes I gave up on the adventure of unpacking, I figured it'd get done a lot faster if Alexandra was there to help.

After a good hour of music on my iPod I ended up in town to look around, I pulled up to the local department store and that was the first time I saw them, the Cullens. They had caught my attention the first time I spotted them; they were just walking out of the department store with two shopping carts of what looked to be decorations for a home. They were all very beautiful even the men; all of them were pale white with the same dark circles under their eyes even their eyes were very similar with a golden brown tint, all were very stunning. Two of the men walking within the group looked up at me as I pasted them but they only gave me a two second glance before going back to talking amongst themselves. I heard one of the girls, the smallest one I assumed call out the name "Edward" but I wasn't too sure about that but it seemed to rattle in my brain for the next couple until Alexandra had arrived at the apartment from there we got everything settled and our apartment was finally looking like "our" apartment with both of our styles and tastes flowing together instead of a bunch of random boxes and tables laying everywhere.

Alexandra and I settled into our new lives very well, going to work then coming home for great girl's nights in. The little town of Forks wasn't so bad; I truly had to admit to myself I loved it there. It was peaceful and for a small town there were plenty of things to do on our free time. Alexandra and I did various activities like hiking; which was something we never would've thought to do before. We also added in some trips to local dinners and shopping. Though, there was something stirring in the back of my mind, it was those people I had saw weeks early walking out of the department store, the name "Edward" kept rolling around in my mind and it didn't seem to stop; on many occasions I had dreams about them but in most of the dreams they were this fairytale characters much like vampires and werewolves and I even had a dream about them being fairies. I had mentioned this to Alexandra and she even said she saw them a few times coming into her store and they were her biggest spenders. I kept questioning their reasons for being in such a small dreary town like Forks when they seemed to be loaded with money. Aside from the beautiful cars we've both seen them in to their high end fashionable clothes. There was a mystery about them that neither one of us could figure out. Even with that little glitch in curiosity we went about our lives as normal as possible ignoring the mystery people. Who could've guessed that in that small town of Forks our lives could change forever and I use the forever word to an extreme.

A soft noise had woke me up and I figured it was either October playing around or Alexandra was cooking, since Alexandra doesn't cook and October was actually laying right next to me, I sat up wondering if maybe the neighbors had dropped something upstairs, glancing over the clock I noticed it read, 7:08 am which was not normal for me in the least bit. Two things I never did was wake up early and sleep light. I should have known the day wasn't right when I first realized there was no reason for me to wake up. After my morning shower; that was two hours early, I got dressed and made breakfast waiting for Alexandra to wake up and start getting ready for work. I sat at the dining room table pondering what was so wrong about the day.

"Morning, Court." I heard Alexandra call as she entered the kitchen to grab the waiting breakfast.

"Good morning." I nodded to her as I turned the TV on, the news channel was playing but I wasn't in the mood for hearing about the bad in the world so I ended up changing it to music station then returned to my seat the table to finish eating.

"Why are you up so early?" Alexandra asked looking at the clock a little confused. Since I truly didn't know the answer to why I woke up I just shrugged my shoulders and continued to bob my head to the music playing in the back ground. "So we still up for tonight? Johnny Depp marathon and junk food?"

"Yeah! You bet. Who could miss looking at a man like that?" I laughed getting up to start clearing up the table from my mess. "I got to get to work, I want to pick up my check and cash it so I can put in my half for rent before I end up spending it." I said before waving my goodbye to Alexandra and heading off to work.

At work nothing seemed different, I was greeted by a few co-works, Mike, Jason and Isabella when I walked into the door which wasn't unusual, I got along with everyone at work but something wasn't settling on me, so I ended up brushing it off completely because it was silly to think that that day was different from any other day of my life.

"Where you going? Don't you work today?" I heard Jason ask from behind the counter. I turned and raised an eyebrow at him, "Yeah, I'm just cashing my check. I have bills to pay." I teased making it seem like he got a free ride though he worked harder than everyone at the place because he had a young son he was taking care of along with himself and his wife.

"Ah, gotcha!" he shooed me out the door before I could come up with anything smart to say to him. I went to the bank and waiting in line to cash my check when I heard the name "Edward" being said somewhere behind me. Turning around, there was two of the mystery people I had ran into from time to time. One tall guy with bronze colored hair who was a good six foot if not taller and a small girl with a pixie haircut who looked no older than I did. Both were laughing and talking but they both glanced at me from time to time as if they wanted to say hello to me but were unsure how to come up to me. I didn't look that mean, did I? I knew I was a little sleepy and cranky but I truly wasn't that scary looking when I was like that.

When I got up the counter the lady behind the podium looking like she was on edge but kept her friendly smile until she saw the two people behind me, she politely asked me to wait a second and called their attention.

"Edward has your father made it up to the Newton's shop yet?" she asked him while she processed my check through my account. The man behind me shook his head with a grave look on his face as if something huge had happened. The lady behind the counter smiled at me and handed me the receipt for my account then told me to have a good day and to be save in turn I politely thanked her and headed back to work already five minutes late.

I rushed into the work worried about getting yelled at but no one even noticed as I slipped into the back, not even nosey Jason. Everyone seemed to be a bit off but again, I shrugged it off blaming it on my lack of sleep. I went back out to the counter where Jason and Isabella stood having a light conversation due the lack of customers in the store which in this case I didn't mind.

"Hey guys, how is the day going?" I asked when they fell silent for a moment. Isabella looked at me and sighed a bit, she looked a bit freaked out by something. I hoped another spider wasn't sitting on the counter.

"Good, I guess. Haven't you heard?" she asked as I looked around the counters for the spider but then I realized that there was no spider and turned my attention back to Isabella.

"Heard about what?" I was a bit confused now, as if the day wasn't already confusing enough. "The two other stores that got held up, the news said there were only a few survivors from the hold up." she stated taking a glance at the door.

"Oh, no I didn't anything about that. Is that why we're so empty?"

"Yeah, everyone is paranoid about it because they haven't caught the guys yet." she said folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh wonderful," I rolled my eyes, just what I needed with a day like I was having.

"They were talking about shutting some stores down around the town." Jason added as a customer walked up to be checked out. He helped the customer as Isabella and I stepped out of the way.

"Really? It's that serious?" I asked a bit confused with the small town's reaction. In Kenosha things like that happened all the time and no one gave it a second thought.

"Everyone is on edge, there is like five stores in this town and two are already hit." she nodded, looking like she was about to break down crying.

"That's understandable. Well, since it's so empty I should get some stocking out of the way then..." I said feeling a bit scared myself at that moment. I went to the back to grab a load of shipment and walked back out into an aisle and started to unload things when I heard the door open then close again but I didn't pay attention, the more stocking I got done the sooner I would be able to get home and start the movie marathon.

It was like time had frozen when I heard the first scream and heard muffled voices up front. I didn't know how to react or even what to think in that second when I heard the first gun shot. A little voice spoke to me telling me to run but I was frozen; I just kept my eyes locked on the various items in front of me. It was like I had no common sense at all until I heard the second then third and fourth shot then I sunk to the ground and slowly started to crawl to the back of the store. Hoping I could get to the backdoor before who ever had the guns figured out I was there but I had no such luck. I stopped crawling and was frozen again when a pair of black boots stepped in front of my face, I almost didn't look up but the temptation was too great. I didn't even make eye contact with the boot's owner before I felt a hard pressure then an explosion of pain through my back exiting my stomach. I felt the pressure then pain two more times before I fell to the floor blacking out for a moment.

I couldn't even scream the pain was so intense, so I just laid there waiting for death which I knew would come soon if I was losing blood fast enough but somehow it seemed like years were passing by. After my surroundings went silent I managed to open my eyes and look around; I only saw an empty aisle and the backdoor. I had to escape; maybe it was some sort of animal sense that took over but I slowly started to crawl to the backdoor and managed to get it open without too much of a struggle but being soaked in blood and feeling the pain of three bullet wounds made it a little harder than anyone could imagine. I got maybe about eight feet from the door before I fell again but this time the animal sense told me to stay down and not to get back up, I knew it was my time. My time to die and that's what I was doing.


	2. Flame

I heard screams but I was unsure where they were coming from and I couldn't recognize the voice. The only vision I had was blackness but I felt like I had my eyes open but I couldn't be too sure about it, I wasn't sure about anything anymore. It was like I was feeling my body but I couldn't feel it at the same time. Am I dying? That question kept popping up in my head between attacks of a painful burn coursing through me. Then the screams returned and I tried to look beyond the darkness but I couldn't see, I only burned. That's when I felt it, a hand on my arm and I was sure I wasn't dying but the arm was ice cold compared to the burning I felt throughout my entire body. Voices? I heard voices whispering something but I couldn't make out what they were saying. More pain and more burning then more screams. I wasn't sure where I was or even what was happening but I was sure that I was either dying or dreaming but since I should've woken up I was convinced I was dying. But there was so much I had to do and people I had to see and to speak to but I also needed to apologize to my parents for leaving; leaving, that's right. Forks, Alexandra. I couldn't keep my thoughts in a straight line for a moment to even reason what was happening to me. What's this? Another hand but this time it feels warm and not ice cold. Where am I? Is this heaven? Blackness and confusion or am I in Hell? It seemed more like Hell than anything because of the burning and endless pain. What's happening? Then I heard voice again, clearer this time, calling to me. Calling my name. Asking if I'm okay? Why wouldn't I be okay? What happened?

At that moment I tried to speak but nothing came out of my throat, I only heard screams again. Was that me screaming? It couldn't be, that didn't sound like my voice or was it my voice? I'm so confused. I tried to open my eyes again and this time I was able to see but not see, everything was so brilliant and the colors were more vibrate than I have ever seen before in my life. Yep, I'm dead. I tried to force my arm up but it wouldn't move because I still felt a slight burning in my body but my head was now clear from the pain. I looked around the room while I felt like a pig in an oven, I didn't recognize the room and I was sure it wasn't a hospital; it looked more like a house. I closed my eyes once more to see if I could wake up from the dream but when I reopened them it was the same scene.

I more cautiously tried to move my arm and was in shock when it actually moved but the feeling was different, much different. I couldn't understand what was happening but my vision seemed to pick up every single detail of the ceiling I was looking at to the wooden frame where I could see all the splinters and grooves of the wood. I even noticed if I focused I could see the dust floating in the air. When I caught sound of birds and other various animals behind me I turned to note the glass covered wall behind me then I heard sounds of voices coming from below me, at least six of them I heard. It sounded like there were two males talking then four females but I had never heard the voices before so I couldn't make out who the owners were. I sat there for a moment wondering why I felt so different and what in the world had happened, then through a fuzzy haze I remembered the three bullets that entered and exited through my body; suddenly I reached down and lifted the pale color shirt I was wearing but there were no holes, not even a scar like it had never happened or was it just a dream? I was just about to stand up before I was greeted with eight different faces staring at me from the doorway.

"Hello, Courtney." A blonde man spoke first stepping out of the group and walking towards me, "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He introduced himself but the name Cullen rung a distant bell that was locked behind a haze that I couldn't break through.

"I suppose you would like to know what's happened…" he spoke softly to me but I was more interested in why this man had a white light around him, as if someone took a picture and painted a thick white line around him and it seemed to shimmer as well. I glared at him for moment before bringing my attention to the other people standing behind me, I noted the way each body had a different color around it. There was red, purple, blue, another white, green, black and silver; I was trying to figure out why I was feeling so calm when I should be screaming but I pushed that thought aside to focus on the color and strangely enough I realized I felt like these people standing before me wanted nothing but good.  
Pulling my attention back to the doctor, I stared at him wide-eyed unsure how to speak in that moment, I knew something was different but I couldn't think of a logical thought to piece together, "Yes, please." I sang out then was shocked when my voice didn't even sound right; it was beautiful as if I was singing.  
"I promise you, everything will be okay." He assured me before he went on with the explanation to why I was in their house and why I was seeing colors. "You're not human anymore, "he spoke carefully but still I was calm, "You were shot three times and I had found you outside of the store bleeding to death." He stated as he continued to watch my face for some sort of reaction; on the inside I was screaming and yelling but on the outside I was calm due to some strange force.  
"I died?" I asked.  
"Well, only half way. You are undead, so to speak." He paused again watching me, "You are now a vampire." He finally spit out seeing the confusion across my face.  
"Um, vampire?" then I laughed getting up but I was having a hard time figuring out my own body so I ended up a little off balance, the doctor came closer to me and put out his hand in offer to help but I did not pay him attention. A smaller girl left the room for a moment then returned holding a huge mirror, almost twice the size of her. She set it down and looked at me, as if to show me some sort of proof of me being anything but human, I was completely convinced that I was dead and some sort of higher power was playing a trick on me. But I was curious to look anyway, maybe I wouldn't have a reflection and that would disarray the illusion; so I took a step forward and gazed into the mirror, nothing was too different. My body was pretty much the same though it was a little thinner than it was before but I was still a little bit chunky had I always been, my skin was paler almost white then I got to my eyes and that's when it happened. I looked at the red eyes staring back at me and I have to admit it scared me deeply, I had no clue what was going on and now I was even more confused than before but when I took a closer look I noticed that it was my face framing those eyes.  
I heard gasps and footsteps on the floor before I heard the shattering of glass and a loud thud but I was dazed. The only thing I knew was that I was staring at my face but now I'm staring up into the grey sky, I was pretty sure that I had just fell out the window but I didn't feel any pain whatsoever. The people who were in the room were now in my sight, all crowded around me on the same ground I was laying on. One of the men, a man with bronze hair and golden eyes bent down and helped me sit up, "Are you okay?" he asked in his velvet voice and I nodded slightly then I looked up at him

"I just fell out of a glass window and it didn't hurt me." I said in mass confusion. The doctor stepped up again and smiled at me, "Vampire." He stated simply as if I was to believe him now.

"They aren't real. Those are stories and mass media garbage." I stated to him as if I was to sway his opinion.

"You were the one who just stated that the fall didn't hurt you." The man sitting next to me stated.

"But I-"I attempted before I was cut off.

"Courtney, it's usually hard to accept it. But feel for your pulse and you have no heartbeat and yet you're still living, are you not?" he raised an eyebrow to me and I focused in on his face and yet, somewhere deep inside of me I knew he was telling the truth and I actually started to believe him for a moment.

"Where am I?" I asked trying to avoid the topic of vampires.

"Forks, Washington." A blonde girl from the group commented, for a second I was taken aback by her beauty but then realized that Forks had a meaning to it. I lived there.

"That's right, I live here! I need to go home…" I stated standing up again but the bronze haired guy stopped me again.

"Your friend thinks you're dead." The one named Carlisle stated. I glanced up at him suddenly remembering my best friend, Alexandra and then I remembered the move to Forks about five short months ago.

I went speechless as they all looked at me. A medium height woman stepped to me, she was beautiful as well but she had more of a motherly look to her. "I'm Esme, and these are Carlisle and I's children for public proposes," she stated turning to point out each of her children as she called them,"That is Rosalie" the blonde, beautiful one. "That is Alice," the small fairy looking girl, "That is Jasper," the dirty blonde who looked like he was focusing really hard, "That is Emmett" the tall, happy looking one, "There is Bella," the quiet one who was in the background "and this," she said putting her hand on the man's arm, "this is Edward." I nodded to her and looked around to them all trying to keep their face with name so I would be able to remember it.

"So, this is real?" I asked looking around to all their faces trying to search out some sort of joke or lie but I couldn't find anything. Edward placed his hand on my shoulder and nodded to me with an apology in his eyes.

"Yes. Welcome to our family." Carlisle had spoken breaking my eye contact away from Edward.

"What about Alexandra?" I asked, I felt like crying at the thought of Alexandra being alone in Forks without me, it was our promise and I felt like I broke it in some crazy way.

"She'll be okay." Esme muttered in her motherly tone but somehow I was not convinced with that theory. I glanced at the family around me feeling alone somehow and a slight burn started in the back of my throat but I ignored it for the moment, I had to get answers.

"So…." I started but was unsure how to ask, "What's going to happen?" I finally asked not even sure if I understood my own question.

"Well, come inside and try to stay away from the windows, "Carlisle laughed, "we'll explain everything to you." He placed his hand on my back and ushered me to the door and then to the dining room where we all sat, Alice and Jasper were clearly a couple as was Carlisle and Esme but everyone else kept their distance from one another like normal siblings would do. I started to analyze the family and to my shock I read into them more than I thought I would be able to.  
"We'll go on a hunt later on today; you must be thirsty being a new vampire." Carlisle spoke cutting Alice and Jasper's small conversation off quickly.

"Hunt? As in kill people?" I asked unsure still searching my fuzzy memory of what knowledge I had of vampires. Carlisle just shook his head and looked to Edward like he didn't want to explain it to me.

"Well, we're different from other vampires; we only feed off the blood of animals. We like to call ourselves 'vegetarians'" he said with a warm smile on his face. Carlisle nodded as if to prove Edward's point but with the word blood ringing my head the burn returned with force.

"What's this burn that I'm feeling?" I asked bringing my hand to my throat and rubbing it a little bit. Rosalie grinned and answered before anyone, "Thirst."

"I said we'd go hunting later." Carlisle said again giving me comfort then continued, "We have a code of secrecy and we can't go out in the sun, we tend to…sparkle." He shuddered a bit but with an amusement on his face.

"I thought vampires die in the sunlight?" I asked pulling more memories from the haze.

"Myth" Edward said coldly, "So is, coffins and sleep." He winked.

I was a little confused with this Edward character, the color around him was black and that sent up a red flag to me that something wasn't right about him but I wasn't even sure why I was seeing colors. "Vampires don't sleep?" I asked a bit confused.

"No, never." He commented, "Our sleep is sort of like hunting, the blood we get is like the energy a human would get from a full night sleep." He explained. I nodded slowly taking all of this in.

"And the colors? " I asked. Everyone looked at me confused by my question but I just looked at them expecting an answer. Edward was the only one who seemed to understand when he spoke to Carlisle, "She is seeing people's auras." He told him. I looked over at Edward in shock.

"Oh, sometimes people have special abilities that are brought to their attention if they're turned into a vampire...Like Alice, she can see the future. And Edward can read minds." He grinned. I started to look through my mind to see what I was thinking for a moment, I hoped that Edward would give me privacy; for the first moment since I woke up I actually felt uncomfortable.

"I'll try and give you privacy as I do with all of them." He answered my worry with a smug look. "Jasper can change emotions." he nodded towards Jasper who continued to look deep in thought.

"Oh, so I am seeing people's auras…." I repeated more to myself than to anyone else. "That is weird. So like, I can read people's personalities and stuff?" I asked again a little more confused.

Edward nodded a bit, "Yeah, sort of. You'll have to discover a little bit more about it though, not all abilities are the same."

I nodded and the rest of the time was spent telling me about how my body works and other vampire rules that I would need to know, such as secrecy and the treaty with the werewolves and every single bit of information I would ever need. I truly couldn't help but stare at Edward, there was something about him that was interesting me deeply but I could not figure it out. He was the only one of the Cullens that had a dark color around him and he was the only one who seemed to be extremely sullen most of the time.

Edward and Carlisle were the ones who accompanied me on the hunt, teaching me how to let go and use my senses and how to use my strength for a meal. Edward had challenged me to a race since being a 'newborn vampire' makes you a little stronger and faster than older vampires, he was curious to see if he'd be able to beat me. Though, I won without even trying he took it with stride and said that one day he'd find a 'newborn' that he could beat. I just shrugged not truly understanding the life of a vampire yet. I did note one thing, the burn after my first hunt didn't truly go away and when I asked I was shocked to find that I was actually craving human blood but they said it would pass and I then wouldn't have a problem with the burning. I kept thinking about why I should stay with the Cullens, if they created me does that mean they have a claim over me? Or could I be free to do what I wish? I was so unsure of the laws and limitations I had with my own freedom, were vampires allowed to be free if they kept out of human sight and knowledge?

I sat by the window getting used to my new vision and testing it out in the night sky, I spotted a bird flying through the trees then an owl sitting there. When I looked to the ground I saw a small field mouse run across the wooded ground and it truly fascinated me to be able to see things I was missing before.

I was shocked when Edward walked up behind me to look at the view I was looking at, "It truly never really gets boring." He muttered taking a step closer to me. I didn't look at him when I responded; I just kept my eyes on the forest.

"Really? I would imagine it would." I said softly. My mind continued to wind with questions.

"You know, you're driving me crazy." He said, frustrated. I turned and looked at him a bit confused.

"I'm sorry?" I was unsure if I should apologize or punch him, I was leaning more towards punching him. I thought that was really rude to someone who was extremely new and shocked to find out she's a vampire leaving all the people she loved behind, especially Alexandra who now had to take care of an apartment by herself along with bills then having to deal with her best friend's 'death'. I glared at him.

"Take it easy!" he said holding his hands up in surrender. "I meant, you have so many questions that you're not asking." He said politely holding onto his charm so that I wouldn't attack him, I guess one thing that came with the 'newborn' vampire trait is that you have an uncontrollable anger and I was figuring that out slowly.

"Oh," I muttered before turning back to the forest's view. "I thought you were going to give me privacy."

"Sorry, it's just you have so many questions and I would like to help you." He said moving a little bit closer to the window and to me. "You're free to do what you like within the laws of the Volturi of course, but we don't have any claims or rights over you. Carlisle and Esme took you in to help and since we're the only vampires around here it would be only right for you to join our family." He explained, answering some of my questions.

"Oh, thank you." I glanced over and gave him a small smile. I was truly grateful for ability at that point because some answers I would never ask.

"Don't feel forced to stay here though." He insisted, his voice caught my attention fully and I turned to look at him, watching the color around him. A word popped into my head randomly and I was unsure why but every time I focused in on his color the same word, 'depression' popped into my mind. "I would like you to stay..." he admitted softly. I knew he was reading what I was thinking and what I was seeing about the color but he didn't comment on it.

"I will stay" I smiled to him still focusing in on his color but then he started to get uncomfortable and moved away quickly then disappeared up the stairs. I heard his door shut and then heard the soft hum of music from his room. I thought about going up there and apologizing but I wasn't sure if it was right just yet, but it was sort of like we were even. I evaded his privacy as he did mine. Alice bounced into the room with a huge smile on her face, "Hello, Courtney!" she chirped.  
"Hi," I greeted back to her. She bounced over to my side and looked out into the night, "What are you looking at?" she asked.  
"Just getting used to the new vision," I responded. She giggled a small giggle then stepped close to the window coming into my view. I focused in on her color which was a vibrant purple and the word 'feminine and happy' came into my mind then with a smile I saw nothing but good in her and that made me feel comfortable. She stood there for a moment before looking over at me, "Do you want to go shopping sometime? Get you some clothes and other items you might need?" she asked whole-heartedly.  
"But I have no money or anything…" I muttered feeling more alone than I had before. She shook her head then smiled.  
"Money is nothing to us, you're a Cullen now and therefore you are entitled to the Cullen fortune." She stated happily then I looked over to Carlisle a little confused and he nodded in agreement with Alice. "Jasper is out getting your paperwork right now." He added then the confusion really hit me.  
"What do you mean?" I asked not turning my full attention to her. She just kept her smile and bounced a little bit with excitement.  
"Well, you're getting your new driver's license, passport, birth certificate and bank account information." She stated bouncing with excitement.  
"Aren't I dead though? To the humans at least," I was even more confused with the whole thing now and I was getting more frustrated.  
"Well, yes. But you are not Courtney Guidry anymore." She paused looking at my reaction, "You're now Courtney Cullen and your funeral will be held here and no one else knows about your death yet. It was said that your friend Alexandra that lived with you is going to tell your family after your burial." She informed me. I looked at her with a grim look on my face.  
"I love how I am having a funeral but all my family doesn't live here." I snarled. She gave me a sympathetic look. I turned my face to the forest again trying to block out reality.  
"The state is doing it for the victims for free." She pulled back a little bit and turned when Jasper walked through the door. He held an overstuffed folder in his hands but Alice took it from him before he even got a chance to take a step over to me. I glanced up at him and his color was green, 'noble' popped into my head and I felt comfortable with him as well, it seemed like the only one I didn't really feel comfortable with was Edward and yet I had to figure that out but before I could give it another thought, Alice bounced to me and handed me the folder. "Welcome, Ms. Courtney Cullen." She smiled a huge smile before bringing me into a hug. I smiled at her and felt like I should cry in that moment but yet again, nothing. I looked around me and suddenly all the Cullens were standing looking at me, Carlisle and Esme stood there proud at their new 'daughter' I suppose, they both had a white aura and the word 'gentle' came to mind and I smiled at them with a thank you lingering in my eyes, I felt like I owed Carlisle everything in that moment. An immortal life is better than nothing. I looked over to Rosalie who was red with the word "intense" and she gave me a small smile and I smiled back, Bella was silver but no word came to mind; I guessed that I was going to have to focus in more on non-common colors. I looked towards Emmett who was blue and 'energy' popped into my mind then each one came up to hug me tightly and each welcomed me into the family aside from Edward, who stood more to the side, I figured it was probably still feeling a little uncomfortable from me reading into his aura and what seemed to be a secret.

After the big welcoming, I went up the room that was put together for me; I was promised that Esme and Alice would do a huge shopping trip for me to decorate the room that was now mine and for clothes since I had none at that current moment in time. I was grateful for this family; they were like my guardian angels but in vampire form. And now I was one of them, I was a Cullen but more than that I was a vampire. That brief thought about immortality kind of excited me for a moment before I heard someone walk to my door then knocked softly. I stood up and opened the door thinking it was Alice for a moment I was shocked to find Edward's face on the other side of my door. I started at him for a moment before moving aside letting him into the room, "I am sorry for shocking you." He let a small smile creep across his face but kept it more hidden than out in the open.  
"It's okay. Alice has just been all over me since we got back from hunting." I stated sitting back down where I was before the knock disturbed my thoughts. He smirked and nodded softly, "Yeah, she's like that."  
"So… What are you up to?" I asked trying not look at him, I wanted to avoid looking at his color, the last thing I needed was an enemy within the only people I would be allowed to see for the next year or so. Edward sat down to my surprise again; he seemed a lot more comfortable to be around me in that moment.  
"I must say I am sorry for my reaction early, no one has really thought or even spoke about my depression other than Esme but I just block her out." He muttered not making eye contact with me, like that would matter, I wouldn't look up at him either.  
"Its fine, I know that must feel like you have no privacy." I risked a glance over at him and he looked up as well in that moment then I darted my eyes away quickly.  
"No, it's just painful to be reminded of the state I'm in." Another glance and again, I was caught.  
"Well, I am sorry either way. I didn't mean to offend you." I looked down at the floor and again was taken aback by the detail I was able to pick out of the carpet.  
"You didn't offend me, I offended myself." He stated. I looked up at him again now curious to why he was so depressed. This time I focused in on his color again, I felt guilty for it but it was hard to resist. This time another word shown itself inside of my head; 'lonely' and with that I stopped and pulled my attention elsewhere. He looked up quickly as if he didn't want me to stop.  
"No, it's okay. I truly don't mind." He said quickly, "It's true I have been lonely for decades. That's why I am the way I am. It's hard to deal with. I watch Alice and Jasper so happy then Carlisle and Esme… I guess I'm just a sucker for love." He spoke with such a great sadness I wanted to hug him for a moment before I snapped myself back into reality; he was now my adopted brother and no more. I had to figure out why I was so interested in this man sitting across from me. Edward's eyes met mine again and he smiled against his own will. "Sorry, I didn't mean to lie this on you. You have had a hard time lately and here I am, telling you my problems." He stated as he stood up but I stopped him by grabbing his arm.  
"No, it's fine! Believe me; I am grateful for Carlisle and all of you… I truly am. I can't thank any of you enough for this. It means the world to me." I chanted quickly so he wouldn't get the wrong impression of me. Edward nodded slowly not taking his eyes off of mine  
"It's nice to have a new addition to the family. It's a new person for me to talk to." He smiled a brilliant smile before leaving my room leaving my door open; I looked over and noticed his room was right across the hall from mine.  
A few moments later I heard Alice's high pitched laugh then Edward's growl at her, I was almost tempted to go downstairs to see what the issue was but I wanted to be alone for a few more moments to get my thoughts and emotions together. Then I heard Edward's growl again and Alice's laugh, "It's great, Edward" I heard her hands clapping together and the floor squeak beneath her as she bounced, I smiled and wondered what they were talking about again. But it seemed like a private conversation with their minds since there were no other words before Alice's that were spoken. I assumed that Alice saw a vision that made Edward upset but Alice seemed happy over it. The curiosity grew for a moment before I turned my thoughts back to Alexandra and how she was holding up.


	3. Angels

I looked around the room and noticed Rosalie staring into the mirror and Alice was lying across Jasper's lap as they watched the oversized TV. Edward was on a hunting trip with Carlisle and Esme and Emmett was outside working on his jeep. Bella was in the corner of the living room reading while I sat on the computer looking at Alexandra's myspace, her status read "I can't believe it…" and my non-beating heart sank. My thoughts rarely left her and that was something that didn't go unnoticed with Edward, he often checked on me and asked how I was doing. It was like he was watching my every step to make sure I was going to be able to hold up and not lose my mind. I stared at Alexandra's status for a good five minutes before Alice's voice disturbed my grief she had started to tell Jasper about a car accident that was going to happen but it didn't seem too serious to her, Jasper just nodded at her and I figuredcars weren't something important in the Cullen's minds.  
I got up from the computer after closing out all my windows then went back up to my room, I looked around at the random decorations that were bought for me and was wondering if I should get my room together before Esme got back so I could surprise her but I was caught off guard when Alice entered my room without warning.  
"You know, you should really use your sense then you wouldn't be freaked out when someone walks up on you." She grinned to me taking a seat on the chaise lounge and spreading her body out.  
"I know, it's just I have been thinking a lot…" I trailed off picking up one of the many bags and placing it on the table. She stared at me somehow knowing what I was speaking of. I often wondered if she read minds too but I figured Edward told her pretty much everything.  
"Need help?" she asked sitting back up. I shook my head then gave her a small smile before empting the bag out and looking at the various items. She looked a bit hurt by my refusal but I really just wanted to be left alone."It'll be okay, Courtney. I bet my porche on it." She gave me a smug look before bouncing out of the room and down the stairs.  
I slowly looked around the room taking note to how I wanted the room set up but I was still unsure about the black and white theme after getting the items into the room. After a moment of thinking I whirled around the room easily placing things where I thought they should go; when I was complete I stared at the room with a proud stance, I really did like it. It seemed like my taste has improved since being turned into a vampire as well. The chaise lounge ended up next to the window along with the bookcase then the dresser and vanity ended up closer to the door on the right side of the room and the huge wall painting that Carlisle had given me took up the left wall and other various vases and small objects were on the shelves that Emmett had hung earlier in the week. I smiled at the room then walked down stairs and motioned for my adoptive sisters to following me to show them my newly redone room, Bella, the quiet one really hasn't spoken to me, we had one conversation a couple days earlier but we didn't get the bond that we should have. Alice and I were pretty much normal sisters, we talked and laughed together but I always got reminded of Alexandra when I was around Alice, they were much alike. Rosalie and I got along pretty well but I finally understood why the word 'intense' came to my mind when looking at her; she was a very vain and shallow person but we still got along nonetheless and it really didn't bug me. I got along best with the guys though, they liked have their fun with my 'newborn' abilities. Emmett got upset countless times at the wrestling matches we had with me winning and Jasper often liked to challenge me to reading into a person to see who was right, we were both even on those games I had to admit that Edward and I were the closest and it was strange, I truly would have never guessed that he would be the type to sit in his misery with another person but he was. I found him in my room countless times; reading or listening to music while waiting for me so we'd have our long conversations. The weirdest thing of Edward and I's relationship was the Esme was overjoyed with the fact that Edward seemed to be coming out of his depression a little bit; not to mention his color was changing very slowly from a black to a dark blue but the same words stayed in my head, 'depressed' and 'lonely'.  
After the three sisters smiled and looked around the room they went back to their normal activities and I found myself a little bored without having anyone around. I sat on my lounge and opened a random book that I wasn't even paying attention to then after a second of reading the words without noticing what they meant I shut the book and looked out the window and that's when I caught myself missing Edward. I brushed aside the thought and blamed it on the fact I wanted company and that I actually missed, Edward, himself. I looked back out the window and wondered when they were going to return. Groaning to myself I realized that it was not good to be missing my adoptive brother the way I was, I missed him more than a sister should miss her brother.  
I pulled myself out of my horror and went down the stairs taking a seat next to Alice. She glanced over at me and got a look over worry across her face, she could see that something was wrong with me; well more wrong than before. She stood up and grabbed my hand dragging me behind her. We didn't stop traveling until we reached the middle of the forest, I looked at her majorly confused at her actions, I thought Edward was the mind reader.  
"This is the only way we'd be able to talk privately, spill." Alice crossed her arms and gave me a strong look, though she was short than me I still had a small fear of the girl; she looked like she could easily be very mean. I thought it over for a moment before speaking, "Well, I'm really worried about Alexandra. I've known her for a good 10 years and just leaving her like that I fe-"  
"Courtney, there is more to your friend..." she cut me off. I stared at her wide-eyed and groaned a little bit.  
"I thought you weren't a mind-reader!" I half way yelled. She laughed her high laugh and shook her head."  
"But I can see the future and I saw this depression coming since the first week you got here." She stated bringing her tone and meanness to a two level instead of the 10 it was at.  
"That's just the thing! I really don't understand why I'm so depressed. I know a part of its Alexandra but the other half I have no clue." I groaned leaning against a tree.  
"Would you kill me if I knew what was bugging you?" she asked taking a small step back.  
"Most likely," I said lightly but my comment didn't faze her and she continued anyways which I wish she hadn't.  
"Edward," and with that one word I felt a jolt through my body then quickly started to shake my head in denial.  
"So wrong, there is nothing about Edward that is bugging me." If I could blush then I would have in that moment.  
"I've seen it coming but I won't say anymore, you have enough on your plate already," she smiled. I was now curious about what she had seen by I couldn't bring myself to ask questions because apart of me didn't want to know. Though, there was something else that was on mind from what she had spoken of earlier.  
"That vision you saw before about a car accident, what was that about?"  
"Oh, Jasper almost gets into a car accident but a girl is almost killed. Carlisle saves her though." she muttered looking a little worried. Jasper was nearly indestructible as we all were so I couldn't understand her worry. I shrugged a bit, "Well, that's a good thing at least he won't have to live with the guilt of killing someone…so to speak" Alice nodded in agreement to my theory but the worry was still there. She turned towards the house, "Do you want to go home?" she asked looking at me; I nodded slightly a little embarrassed that we both knew that Carlisle, Esme and Edward were returning from their hunting trip.  
We returned the house and I made my way up to my room figuring I could start the book I had attempted to start before my mind wondered onto the thought of missing Edward but I couldn't bring myself to concentrate on reading or anything else for that matter so I went back down the stairs and joined Jasper and Alice on the couch, they were watching some random movie about two teenagers lost in the forest, I groaned a little at the lameness of the film but didn't really pay attention, I was slowly trying to figure out why I missed Edward so much and why that thought would refuse to leave my mind when I heard light footsteps and the low voices of Carlisle and Edward approaching the house, I felt a little excited for their return. About a second later the door opened, Carlisle and Esme made their way into the house hand in hand with Edward following.  
Edward made his way over to the couch calmly with a smug look in his eye, "miss me?" he asked looking directly at me, I glared back at him contemplating whether to rip off his head but I thought it'd be nicer to do it outside where nothing of Esme's might get destroyed.  
"Hardly," I snarled back at him but he kept his smug look and sat down next to me. He draped his arm across the back of the couch a little too close to me.  
"Don't be so testy, Courtney." He grinned but his charm really wasn't working on me. I rolled my eyes and brought back the thought of ripping off his head but I got up making my way back to my room where I could pretend to have privacy. 'Screw you' I thought hard in my head making sure he'd hear it then I threw in a nice, 'don't think so high of yourself' after it and when I glanced back he had a huge smile on his face as if he was enjoying my harsh words towards him. I shut my door a little too hard and thought for a moment that the frame was going to crack but that time I managed to control my force.  
I sat down on my lounge and opened my book trying to keep my focus on the words in front of me but my mind was whirling with anger from Edward's little show he had to put on in front of the whole family, I growled low in my throat then forced the anger aside to zone in on the words in front of me. I growled even louder when I heard footsteps in front of my door knowing it was Edward from the faint glow of black I could see from under the door but the growl didn't faze him and he welcomed himself in not taking the warning of my anger towards him.  
"Chill, I came to apologize," he stated shutting the door behind him and taking a seat at my feet on the lounge. I kept my glare fixed on him hoping he'd get the hint that he was one person that I wished not to speak to. "I'm not leaving so it's either you're going to have to force me out or get used to my company." He stated clearly reading my thoughts.  
"Privacy," I reminded him through clenched teeth, "it seems to me you've been in my head more than anyone lately."  
"Your thoughts are the loudest and most interesting." He offered a weak smile but I still wasn't buying it. Leaning back to make himself even more comfortable he kept his eyes on me keeping his smug look as if he knew something that I was missing. "And I can't help it if you're repeating my name in your head countless times a day, it catches my attention." He continued and I got even angrier with him then I brought my leg back and kicked him off the lounge with great force. A loud thud filled the room as he stared up at me with shock in his eyes.  
"Again, you think of yourself a little too highly. I do not think about you all the time, I'm thinking of Alexandra thank you very much." I spat at him but he seemed surer of my thoughts than I did. He slowly got off of the floor then sat on the lounge again; this time not so close to my feet. I looked up at him and noticed his color turned even more black than before, I had seen it slowly changing to a dark blue but now it was right back at black but I didn't put too much thought into it.  
"I must have you all wrong then, I was beginning to think you were starting to like me, "He admitted and I glanced back down quickly to avoid the topic of feelings and emotions in that moment, all I was really worried about was Alexandra or so I thought I was. "I'll just leave you alone." He said as he stood up walking over to me, he gently kissed the top of my head before exiting out of the room. I stared after him feeling a jolt through my body and now a confusion filling my head over his actions. 'Liking him?' I asked to myself. I couldn't get any more into my mind when Alice swung open the door looking frantic.  
"They are doing your funeral tomorrow!" she said quickly coming to my side. "Alexandra is leaving Forks but after she leaves your old apartment she turns into a blank for me. I'm not able to see her after your funeral!" she got out in one huge breath with wide eyes. I stared at her with a blank expression, I wasn't sure what that meant but it really didn't sound good to me. In the next second I saw Edward again at the door and he looked worried and even more pitiful than before. I knew something was really wrong with the situation.  
"What does that mean?" I asked panic starting to rise within me. Edward took a step forward and Alice looked up at him for a moment probably showing him the vision she saw then he looked at me with a grave look. "What does that mean?" I asked louder hoping they'd get the message that patient wasn't my middle name.  
"If someone leaves a vision it's usually because they die." I heard someone say but I couldn't recognize the voice when the thought of Alexandra possibly dying crossed into my mind. I shot up quickly almost knocking Alice down and stood in front of Edward.  
"You have to do something for me!" I stated not bothering to ask him for a favor, which I knew was rude but when it came to Alexandra I could give two damns about politeness. He nodded a little bit taken aback by my force for his assistance. "Please, go watch her! Make sure she's safe."  
"Courtney, I can't…" he muttered in a low voice but that was not the answer I wanted.  
"This is your first line of brotherly duty, please, don't make me beg!" I shouted into his face and I was sure he had gotten the point of my panic. He nodded slowly then placed his hands on my shoulder.  
"I will do that for you…" he said softly in an attempt to calm me. "It's not because it's my line of brotherly duty, it's because I lo…." He stopped what he was saying then flew out the door but I didn't take the time to try and figure out what he was going to say all my thoughts were consumed by Alexandra's safety.  
"How is she going to die?" I asked Alice who's face was shocked at the exchange Edward and I had just had but that was the furthest thought from my mind.  
"I don't know, I can't bring the reason forward. It's as if there is a block there." She stated wrapping her arms around me tightly and I welcomed the hug, I needed some sort of comfort. "Don't worry, Edward will do the best he can, I'm sure of it."  
"I know." I sighed into her shoulder, she stroked my back a little bit before pulling away from me, "I'm going to go and see if I can bring anything up, just relax. We'll do the best we can." She said softly then moved to the door and let herself out. All day I had wanted to be alone but it seemed to be too much in that moment. I sat back down on my lounge and curled myself up into a ball and stared out into the twilight. Alexandra couldn't die not if I couldn't. I didn't want to live forever without my best friend, I haven't gone ten years without her and now the thought of forever was killing me. Though, I never really knew if there would come a point where I would be able to see her again but just knowing she was alive was enough for me. I heard the vibration of my cell phone on my dresser but ignored it, I figured it was Tasha from back in Kenosha, she still hasn't heard the news of my 'death' and texted me often but I wasn't allowed to reply to back to her texts which was another frustration for me, I missed Tasha a lot too she was my sister from another mother and I had always been extremely close to her. The move took a toll on our friendship but we got through it and we were actually planning a mini-vacation for her to come and visit in July for my birthday but those plans were now null and void. A sigh escaped my lips and then my thoughts drifted back to Alexandra.  
I heard footsteps outside my door then I heard it open and close but I didn't look up to see who it was, it could have been Rosalie and I would have been glad to have the distraction even it meant listening to Rosalie's endless speech about herself. A soft black glow came into my vision followed by Edward who sat down next to me. "I am sorry for leaving like I did." He spoke softly and placed his hand on my arm and for once I actually welcomed the touch.  
"It's alright, I wasn't really thinking of you to be honest." I muttered not taking my eyes off the sky, it seemed so endless; like my new life, endless and yet another life would come to an end without any warning that my sister could provide for me and since I wasn't able to be around humans until my 'newborn' traits wore off then I would not be able to protect herself. Edward went silent for a moment and I felt his gaze on me but I didn't turn to meet it until he cleared his throat clearly wanting my attention. He frowned at me a little bit then patted his leg as a invitation but before I knew what I was doing, I spread myself out on the couch and rested my head on his lap facing towards him. I knew that in human life I would be balling my eyes out at this point but I couldn't cry but no vampire could. I felt his fingers graze through my hair and I felt extremely comfortable; for a moment I thought Jasper was in the room but I heard his mutters downstairs talking about the latest football game on the TV.

This was a time I wished I could sleep to escape reality for at least a few hours but my body and mind were wide awake as if I just slept for twelve hours straight. Edwards's fingers kept their steady pace through my hair and it really did calm me and I was grateful for him being there. I spoke the first words since he had entered the room a few short hours earlier, "I am sorry for the way I treated you." I said breathing in his scent; his scent was different from the rest of my family, it was sweeter to me than the rest, they all had a duller smell to my sense but Edward's scent was stronger to me and very beautiful.  
"No harm done," he whispered bringing his eyes down to connect with mine, I looked at the golden depth and for a moment all my thoughts were gone. "I am not upset, I shouldn't have invaded you like that." He continued. I shook my head a bit dismissing his apology; I was the only overreacting to his fun.  
"I guess we both have invading abilities, I guess." I said in a soft whisper pulling my eyes away from him and focusing in on the detailed fabric of his shirt.  
"Your power isn't half as invading as mine. You read people for what they are and they cannot change that where I invade their mind, where it's supposed to be private…" he explained not letting his hand waver it's pattern. I looked up at him with a confused look.  
"People can change what they are. I've witnessed it. I saw your color starting to turn from black to dark blue." I mentioned wondering why he hadn't caught that in my thoughts before; maybe he gave me more privacy than I thought, "I just wonder why your color started to change but then changed back." I asked out loud more to myself than to Edward but he had his two cents to throw in as well.  
"It's said that sometimes people can change other people and that theory works for vampires too," he spoke gently but that comment brought my attention to back when he flew out of my room without warning.  
"What were you saying earlier? When you left?" I asked looking up to him and shifting my body to lying on my back so I could look up at him. Edward's frame froze for a moment then his eyes darted to across the room then to the door, anywhere but my face.  
"Nothing, I wasn't sure of what I was saying because I was so worried about you." He stated keeping his eyes locked on random objects in my room. I didn't believe him but I wasn't going to force him to speak something he didn't wish to speak about. I felt like I invaded him enough. I fell silent but the soft murmurs of the family downstairs filled the room along with both Edward and I's faint breathing.

I hadn't noticed the sunrise or the time of day when Edward shifted from under me and that's when I noticed with the sunrise and new day it noted that today was my funeral. It was odd thinking about how a day could be marked with your funeral when you were actually still alive but undead at the same time. It was a strange thought to think about. I slowly got up into a sitting position so Edward wouldn't be stuck to sit with me in my misery anymore. "Thank you," I whispered but neither one of us looked like we were going to leave the room anytime soon until I was reminded of my thirst by the faint burning in my throat.  
"For what?" he asked giving me a sideways grin. I couldn't help but smile back then I turned myself to face him.  
"For staying with me and I don't know…for being here and helping me out. It seems like you try and do so much for me and the only thing I do for you is knock of you off my couch." I winced a little bit at the memory of being so mean towards him.  
"You do more than you think." He chuckled but I threw off the chuckle and felt guilt set in. "You're here for me when I randomly decide I that being alone is too much and none of the other guys could hold my interest for too long." He paused for a moment, "and you've done so much more than you could picture but it's hard to explain."  
"What's so har-" I got the words half way through my mouth before Alice swung open the door; I seriously need to get a lock for this room. Her face looked like she didn't come in for pleasure but for bad news. I froze.  
"Edward! Why haven't you heard your phone?" she asked him in a panic, he shook his head then shrugged a little bit. "It's on silent, what's going on?" he asked now standing up.  
"It's Jasper, he was in an accident and Carlisle is on his way there now, let's go!" she shouted to him and with that they were both out the door in one quick second, I was left there stunned with all Edward's words flowing through my head until I had realized what was truly going on. 'Alexandra' my head screamed and I rushed downstairs but before I could get the door open I had Emmett and Rosalie pulling me back.  
"Let me go, damn you!" I screamed using all my strength to fight against their hold but they knocked me down onto the floor and made sure their entire body weight along with their strength held me down. I looked over and Bella was also helping them keep me on the ground as I fought against my brother and sisters. "Let me go! I need to go to her!" I screamed louder allowing some growls escape from my mouth.  
"Courtney! There is blood out there and you would not be able to live with the fact that you killed her yourself, just calm down!" Emmett yelled over my growls in the nicest tone he could manage. I got one of my arms up but Rosalie slammed it back down with a little bit too much force that I actually felt something that could be pain.  
"Get Edward back here, Emmett can go help Carlisle!" I heard Bella's sweet voice ring out over my own growls and Rosalie's. I saw out of the corner of my eye Rosalie nod to Bella then Bella moved aside grabbing the phone and no doubt speaking to Edward but I couldn't hear the words she was speaking. Emmett kept his death grip on me as I continued to fight against them, I had to get to Alexandra and fast, I wouldn't be able to live an immortal life while hers was cut short by my brother even!  
"You're eyes are pitch black, there is no way we'd allow you anywhere near a human right now!" Emmett told me keeping his voice loud but kind. I stared up at him giving up my attempt at fighting against my siblings but they kept their hold on me in case I was pulling a trick which I wasn't, Emmett's words were sinking in and I got what he meant, I hadn't even hunted for a good three weeks.  
"Courtney!" I heard Edward's voice ring out as he opened the door, my eyes searched for him but before I could lock my gaze he was already next to my side pushing Emmett, Rosalie and Bella off of me, he wasn't too happy with the grip they had on me but I'm sure he understood it took three of them keeping me down due to the traits I still carried. "Carlisle will try and help her." Edward said pulling me up into his arms and that was the first time I felt sane since Alice took Edward out of the room not too long ago. I then realized that I liked it in Edward's arms and maybe he did know more about my thoughts than I did. I took a deep breath and buried my face into his chest and held onto him with such great force I knew it made him uncomfortable but he never spoke one complaint, he just held me with the same force.

The screams that rang out through the night were like nothing I've heard in my life and it sent shivers down my spine. I looked up from Edward's lap which I had been curled up in for a good two hours now and he looked down at me, "hold your breath," he said gently and I listened figuring there was probably still blood on Carlisle's clothes. I turned my face towards his chest in case I took a breath I would breathe in his scent and not the air around me. I heard the screams getting closer then I heard the familiar voices of Carlisle, Emmett, Alice and Jasper walking up to the house, I ended up taking a few more breaths before I heard the door open. Edward had forced my head to the side so I wouldn't be able to see Carlisle carrying Alexandra through the house. Esme hurried and started to bleach the house after Carlisle knowing that I hadn't had a hunting trip in near a month. Esme suggested that Edward and I went hunting while the change was happening so she would be able to rid the smell of blood from the house. Edward was happy to go but I wasn't so convinced that I wanted to leave but my argument was cut short when the burning in my throat was so intense that I thought I was going to go up in flames.  
Edward took my hand and led me out the door and glanced back at the giant white house as we strode away knowing that my best friend was so close to me but yet I was the one retreating again. How many promises could I break without her knowing that I am actually breaking them? I felt guilt replacing my worry now with a slight touch of anger towards myself. Edward stopped when we were a good twenty miles away from our home. "Are you okay?" he asked not letting go of my hand.  
"Yeah," I replied looking out into the forest wondering why he brought me to a area with no fresh animals. Edward brought his forehead towards mine and rested it there, "I am sorry you had to go through that."  
"It's not your fault." I spoke to him sort of like a child who knocked something over that was unbreakable and yet still apologized for it anyhow. "It's not like you knew this was going to happen." I whispered. He nodded slightly and placed a soft kiss on top of my head then brought me into a tight hug.  
"And I was going to tell you that I was in love with you when you asked me to watch over Alexandra..." he muttered and if I had a heart it would've stopped by that statement.


	4. Welcome

A/N: Hello all! I am sorry I haven't really made much comments on here but I would just like to take this time to thank everyone who favorited! You are all awesome! Much love to you guys! And I'm sorry if this all seems a bit rush, it kind of is, I'm very busy most of the time so I try and post chapters fast.....Just to let you all know, I'm working on chapter 9 right now and I will be posting the other chapters soon as they get edited. Also, there will about atleast 20 something chapters to this story. Very long. None of these characters belong to me, all property of Stephenie Meyer aside from my random characters thrown in. And trust me, I'm a fan of Bella and Edward but I'm no good at writing about them. lol I've tried and it doesn't work so I have to restort to my own made up characters that I see fit.

Again, thank you for support! And reviews would be lovely!

**Chapter 4-  
Welcome  
"Our family is ever growing and I could not be happier!"**

Edward and I's hunting trip went well; after his little confession we had long conversations about things that we were missing before and I discovered that behind all my worry and obsessing over my former human life and friends that I was falling in love with Edward too. The difference between human love and vampire love is that human love doesn't change or impact you as hard as vampire love. When you fall in love as a vampire your whole perspective of life and loyalty changes; it's like you're a completely different person after some impacts your entire soul as I think it does when you fall in love. It's almost like a animal sense of courtship takes over; you mate once and that is for life.  
Though, spending time with Edward was wonderful and we broke down the walls we were both holding up, my mind was often at home with Alexandra. I wanted to be by her side as the change was happening but Edward thought it would be easier for me to handle to stay away until the change was almost finished and I had to admit, he was right. I faintly remember the burning and pain of the change and I wouldn't wish that on anyone and I certainly didn't want to witness it. I had to get through another day of waiting but I had Edward there to keep me sane. The cell phone in my pocket vibrated and I reached down to pull it out and I smiled a little bit when I saw it was a text message from Tasha, I opened to read it and what it said broke my heart, 'Where have you been?! I haven't heard from you in months! If you want to be like that then fine; enjoy your new life,' I sighed heavily and looked at Edward; again the need to cry came into my mind but there were no tears.  
"This has to be hard on you; having so many friends before you were turned vampire." He said coming up beside me and wrapping his arm around my shoulder.  
"Wasn't it hard for you too?" I asked shutting my cell phone and looking up at him.  
"Well, I changed in 1918 so times were a little different." He stated and I understood, I guess the family loyalty was stronger back then and friends were few and rare.  
"Do you want to start walking home? I bet it'll be dusk by the time we get close if we keep a slower pace." He asked grabbing my hand really giving me choice to decline but he knew I wouldn't.  
We walked slower than we normally would and the pace was almost painful, I was used to walking and running at a faster speed; a speed that human eyes could not see but now we were walking like a human and it was annoying. We passed the small river that flowed through the forest and I knew we were almost half way there.  
"I bet Esme is preparing another room already." Edward stated with a little grin as we walked hand in hand.  
"How many more rooms does the house have before they have to stop saving people?" I asked a small laugh escaping my lips.  
"Well, it's a ten bedroom house. So we have room for like two more, unless we switch around rooms a bit and get rid of Carlisle's study."  
"Ah, why haven't they kicked anyone out?" I asked with a grin wondering why all of them piled into one house when the Cullen fortune could possibly get the USA out of debt.  
"I don't know but I love living there, I guess having my family around is something that I wouldn't change, no matter how old I get." Edward winked to me as if we actually aged. I shook my head with a giggle. "Rosalie has moved out a few times but always came back; she missed the company."  
I nodded but continued to walk in silence; I had to admit that I was getting excited as we got closer to the house. Alexandra was going to be a part of the adoptive family that I loved more and more each day. Alice was glorious with her energy and charisma, Emmett was the big loveable brother who reminded me of a giant teddy bear, Carlisle and Esme truly became my parents though I still missed my human parents, Rosalie and Jasper were both good for a laugh; I still wished that Bella and I could become closer, she was extremely shut off but my family had ensured me that she would warm up after a while and become more open. Edward was the best of them all I had to admit; he was so caring and deep, a quality that I found very comforting.

Alice was waiting at the door when we stepped up to the house and she looked a little impatient with our late arrival but she didn't mention it to us if she really was being impatient. The family welcomed us back and Carlisle had informed me that Alexandra still hadn't woken up yet though Alice said it wouldn't be long before she did. I went straight into Carlisle's study to sit with Alexandra; call me selfish but I wanted to be the first face she saw when she had woken up. Edward and the rest of the family waited by the door as I sat next to her. The greatest feeling a friend could have was watching their best friend open their eyes in a whole new world that ran parallel to the human world that we used to exist in; though her confusion was quite entertaining as well, I didn't feel like such the oddball when she first awoke. I was disappointed that she didn't fly through any windows like I had when first standing up but the string of cuss words that flew out of her mouth when she realized that she would no longer be in the world of humans and sunlight was amusing to say the least. Alexandra's reception into the vampire world was a little easier than mine too; she took everything we told her with stride as I had not planned and she was joyous to find that she was living in a some sort of movie like living that we didn't know was existent. Carlisle and Edward gave the same talk with her as they had with me about the ways and rules of living as a vampire which the entire family had a part in including me; being the newest I had given her the basic run down on hunting ways that was easiest for me, so I figured they'd help her out as well. She seemed to blend well with the Cullen family but I had to confess that I noticed she was the happiest when she saw me and that she knew she didn't have to go through this alone, which she was lucky. Her color was a bright orange and when I focused in I heard the words 'radiant and warm' come into my mind and I couldn't have said it better myself; those words fit her better than any word I could've came up with.  
"Like this?" Alexandra called out as she took a stance preparing to lash out at her prey. I laughed and rolled my eyes, "Sure, but the talking thing doesn't help so much." I replied to her shaking my head.  
"Oh…" she muttered going silent and focusing in on her environment. She took off into the forest but I noticed she wasn't chasing a deer but Edward.  
"Alex-"I called out but it was too late, I heard a loud thunderous sound then laughter,  
"Leave it to her to hunt her own kind," I muttered to Carlisle before I ran over to where they were both sitting on the ground laughing. Today's hunting wasn't going as well as we hoped.  
"Did you not smell him? He clearly doesn't have a pulse!" I said holding back the laughter but seeing my best friend and boyfriend sitting on the ground covered in leaves was too much to handle.  
"I am sorry; I'll try harder next time." She gasped between giggles. Carlisle ran up behind us and joined in on the laughter then decided it might be better to take Alexandra off by himself; we seemed to be having too much fun with the whole hunting attempt.  
"You two are not helping," he said pointing out Edward and I but we just stood there trying to look innocent as possible. "You know this poor girl is thirsty and yet here you two are setting her up to hunt Edward," he griped out with humor in his voice.  
"It was Edward's idea," I told him pointing to Edward who's face of horror and shock was priceless,  
"It was Courtney's!" he pointed back then Carlisle looked at us both looking like two children blaming each other for a wrong-doing. I pouted a little bit to add to the joke then I got a rude awaking when I was suddenly slammed to the ground, "Oh, is that how you want to play?" I chirped to Edward then reversed the move on him so that he was lying underneath me.  
"Let's go, Ms. Cullen," he challenged but I was no fool to his ability, there would be no way I would win this battle; he would know every move before I made it.  
"Oh no, I'm not going to wrestle with you only to lose because you cheat!" I gave him a hard glare before I got back up only to notice that Carlisle and Alexandra were nowhere to be seen. "That's wonderful; I can't be with my best friend on her first hunting trip because someone wants to play evil tricks on her." I stated putting the blame on Edward when I had been the one who decided it'd be cute for Alexandra to hunt him.  
"Do not even try that, it's not going to work," he laughed picking me up swiftly then started heading back to the house. I wasn't even going to fight with him at that moment, it was a lose/lose situation with no hoping of winning on my end.  
We arrived back to the house and he carried me to the couch where he sat me down then sat next me wrapping his arm securely around my shoulders. Rosalie was on the loveseat flipping through the channels at a good twenty miles an hour not taking one second to look at the programs she was flying by. Edward picked up a pillow and threw it at her but she caught it before it made contact with her head,  
"Excuse me?" Rosalie asked raising an eyebrow at Edward; she wasn't in the best of moods today.  
"Stop thinking of yourself and hand over the remote." He requested and was welcomed with a remote flying towards his head; he caught it with ease.  
"Quit being a smug bastard then I'll stop thinking of myself." She spat at him walking out of the room; no doubt to go whine to Bella about something or other. Rosalie and Edward's relationship wasn't the strongest out of the Cullens by a long shot.  
"Do you have to upset her like that?" I asked him as he flipped through the channels finally setting it to some remake of Batman.  
"If you heard her thoughts you'd do the same, love."  
"Probably not," I disagreed, "I wonder how the hunting is going since someone ruined my chance to witness it,"  
"May I point out that you only have yourself to blame," he grinned, "and I bet it's going fine," he finished before Alice fluttered down the stairs.  
"Courtney, can I give you a makeover?" she asked taking a seat next to me but I questioned her sanity at that moment and wondered why she wasn't attacking Bella or Rosalie or even Esme for that matter.  
"May I ask why?"  
"Bored," she rang out as if she didn't have plenty other victims, I looked up at Edward and he looked a bit nervous too.  
"Why can't you do this on Rosalie, Esme or Bella?" I questioned but an evil grin came across her face,  
"I have too much respect for Esme and that would only make Rosalie more vain and Bella threatened to crash my car if I touched her." She explained but somehow I didn't trust her explanation but I gave any ways.  
"Sure…"  
"Oh goody! My room in five seconds." She stated before disappearing up the stairs, Edward looked down at me with a wide grin,  
"If you don't want a permanent hair cut I suggest you be careful with her," he warned then Alice's voice carried down the stairs kindly calling out 'I heard that!' before Edward had another chance to tell me what evil plots she had waiting.  
"Wonderful..." I muttered before going up the stairs and joining Alice in her room where Jasper was sitting on their bed reading a book.  
"Can I cut your hair?" Alice asked looking angelic as if I already didn't know what was up her sleeve,  
"Will it grow back?"  
"Yes,"  
"Liar."  
"Curse Edward…" she grumbled pulling out various brushes and make up from her vanity.  
"I like my hair long..." I stated as she set everything up in perfect order as if she was going to be performing surgery,  
"But I don't," she chimed  
"I do and I think I'm the one who wins this argument," I laughed as she begun to brush power on my face,  
"You do but I was hoping to change your mind somehow," she chuckled continuing her attack on my face,  
"Sorry but you fail this time,"  
"Don't worry, I'll have my revenge.." she spoke as her face got another devilish tint to it,  
"I'll still win. You're forgetting that Edward knows what you're up to," I countered but she was still one up on me,  
"And you're forgetting that he has to hunt sometime and that you might not go along,"  
"Okay, Alice. You got me but you're still not cutting my hair and I will be watching you…" I laughed as she begun painting my eyes with shadows of neutral colors; I was thankful she didn't have some sick plan of lime greens for my face.  
"Finished!" she clapped as I looked into the mirror; it was pretty amazing she didn't do something outrageous but I did look very good with my sister's makeover,"Wow, thank you," I grinned up to her as Jasper's low chuckle flowed from behind,  
"Why are you laughing at over there?" I asked turning in the chair,  
"You are without a doubt one of the lucky ones…" he chuckled returning his attention back to his book. I glared up at Alice who smiled innocently  
"That's why Esme, Rosalie and Bella wouldn't let you touch them…"  
"Maybe, I figured if I was nice to you, you'd let me do it again sometime…" she pouted upset by the other family members and their refusal to her makeovers.  
"I might,"  
"You will."  
"I'm not going to argue with you about that," I chuckled getting out of my seat and going back downstairs to join Edward with his movie lameness.  
"You really need better taste in movies," I grumbled as I sat next to him but he just ignored my witty comment and kept his eyes glued to the TV.  
Alexandra's laughter broke through my boredom as her and Carlisle returned to the house. I shot up and greeted them at the door as they came in, Carlisle congratulated Alexandra on her nice hunting without the two children around then took off upstairs no doubt in search of Esme. I drug Alexandra up the stairs and into my bedroom before she had a chance to be distracted by anyone else in the house.  
"So, your thoughts on Edward?" I muttered softly trying to keep my voice from traveling but I knew he'd heard something in my thoughts if he was paying attention; I was confident that his attention was on the TV enough that my thinking would breeze by him.  
"Um, well, he's nice." Alexandra said giving me a questioning look. Then it hit her, "No! Really?" Oh my gosh, you and Edward…?" she gasped out loud; I quickly moved to her to place my hand over her mouth,  
"Not so loud, he'll hear…" I choked out looking towards the door making sure he wasn't going to welcome himself in after hearing her statement.  
"Sorry but really?" she asked with wide eyes keeping her voice at a whisper,  
"Yes, his and I's conversations are amazing and I truly love him back… I have never felt anything like this before; Edward told me once that when you fall in love as a vampire that your whole soul is impacted and the emotions are so much stronger than that of a human's." I ranted on as she listened with a huge grin across her face.  
"I think that's great, Court! You two are so cute..." she whispered but our low voices did not do the trick from keeping it from listening ears, Edward stood at the door laughing.  
"You two are something else," he continued his laughter; so much for private girl talk.  
"Um, private here..." I glared at him, "I would like to talk to her alone and so what if I'm talking about you! And don't listen to my thoughts either!" I said dismissing him out of the room but he wasn't so willing to leave. He grumbled a bit before coming over and placing a soft kiss onto my lips before exiting out of the room again; my entire body felt like a million feathers were being rubbed over it at one time. That was our first kiss and I must say the timing and location wasn't the greatest but the kiss itself was breath-taking. I sat there frozen looking at the now closed door where he had just exited out of not five seconds ago.  
"I think maybe he wants alone time with you…" Alexandra muttered out with a slight giggle behind her words. I looked at her still wide-eyed, "I can't believe that ju-just happened…" I stuttered out a little shocked at his actions.  
It didn't take about a half a second before I flew off the lounge and flew towards Edward's room where he sat listening to a piano mix; I stopped and stared at him bewildered, he just looked up at me with fire burning in his eyes. I took a step forward drawn by his eyes and kneeled before him. His fingers graced my cheek for a moment before those same fingers brought my face forward; I noticed his aura had turned completely dark blue but the words couldn't come to my head before I felt his lips on mine again, this time slower and more careful. I was lost in his taste and scent; I wouldn't have cared if we stayed like that forever, I would have gladly gone thirsty for his lips but the kiss ended all too quickly in my opinion. His eyes took a new look a deeper more sullen look but behind it was happiness and hope; I wanted to find the words to speak but nothing was coming to me, I couldn't help but stare into the depths of his golden eyes. Edward brushed his lips against mine again before picking me up and placing me into his lap where he wrapped his arms tightly around me, I gladly returned the embrace.  
I closed my eyes and rested my head against his for a few moments, before he laid back on the lounge; I still had my legs across his and my arms kept their tight hold around his neck and we laid there staring at each other. For the first time since I met him I wished I could read into his mind to know what he was thinking; it seemed unfair that he could hear my thoughts and I could not hear his. Closing his eyes he brought me into another kiss and I noticed a slight gasping noise escape his lips; that was the only thing we could do if we wanted to cry, was either gasp or sob but there were no tears. The kiss ended and I looked at him; new worries and questions popped into my head.  
"What is it?" I asked bring my hand around to stroke along his cheek and jawbone. He just shook his head remaining silent. "Edward, please tell me…"  
"It's truly nothing…" he muttered; I traced my fingers along his lips,  
"Edward…" I whispered trying to encourage him to tell me what's on his mind,  
"Content, love. Content for the first time in a hundred years…" he whispered back burying his face into my shoulder. I smiled and kissed the side of his head softly. I don't remember how long we lay like that but it had to be close to a day; I guess time doesn't matter when you have forever.

Rosalie, Alexandra, Jasper and I all sat in the living room watching the weather channel; we were curious to what the weather was like during the week because Jasper had to do a document run to get Alexandra's information, the same as I got during my first days with the Cullens. Rosalie kept glancing at herself in the mirror and I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at her; she truly had no idea how stuck-up she looked when she did that but I was not going to the be the one to inform her; her and I weren't the closest and I was keeping my pledge not to make enemies anytime soon. I shook my head when Edward caught my attention; he was standing at the top of the stairs keeping his eyes locked on me. Alexandra had also noticed the new addition to the stair case and we gave each other a questioning look before I stood up and joined him at the top of the stairs; he took my hand and led me to his room which was strange because we usually stayed in my room. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a small silver box then placed it on his bedside table before taking a seat on his couch; he patted the empty space next to him where I took my seat. Taking my hand he held it softly in his then placed our intertwined fingers on his lap. My mind was whirling; he hadn't truly been the same since our first kiss only a few days ago.  
"I know you're perplexed but there is something I've wanted to discuss with you..." he muttered taking a glance at the silver box then turning his attention back to the floor.  
"What is it?" I asked, a sigh escaped his lips before he continued,  
"I was just wondering what your thoughts were about marriage…" he asked softly; I smirked a little at his pun but I hadn't really thought about marriage since Edward and I had gotten together. I thought it through for a moment before I answered him; the idea of marriage was different being human versus a vampire, a vampire's love is eternal as where a human love can falter with temptation. Vampire's had the idea of mate for life.  
"Well, I haven't really thought about it…"I began before he nodded his head,  
"I know but I was just wondering if you would ever get married." He corrected his previous statement.  
"I guess but I don't know because I don't see the point of it when I have already decided that I want you…forever." I muttered to him brushing my thumb across the back of his stone hand.  
"I was just wondering because it's something that means a lot to me and if you want-if you would- I would like to marry you…" he kept his voice at a whisper but never locked his gaze to me; I wondered for a moment if he was scared of rejection or he read somewhere in my thoughts that I didn't want to marry him.  
"I would marry you…it's just a ring and a piece of paper doesn't mean that much to me; what matters is what's in my heart." I said sliding down to my knees to I could get into his sight. I knelt on the floor before him keeping my hand in his.  
"I know…It's just that I'm old fashioned and I don't want to make love before marriage…" he said finally bringing his eyes to meet mine. A few of my hopes were crushed by his statement; I was hoping to be able to make love to him without a ring but it seemed like it meant a lot to him to keep to his values and that I could understand.  
"I respect that…" I told him honestly; I really did respect his morals but the kisses we've shared had me thinking what other adventures would feel like.  
"You agree to marry me?" he asked.  
"Yes..." I nodded with a smile; his eyes closed for a moment before a smile spread across his face then he reached for the silver box on the table and my breath literally caught in me throat when I realized that it was a ring box and he had already planned on this. My hands fell to my lap as I was the one sitting on my knees; in human customs it was usually the man on his knee and a proposal didn't happen a month after being in an relationship but I couldn't complain. Edward opened the box and pulled out a white gold ring with a oval shaped three karat diamond in the center, outlined with a mixture of four sapphire and emerald diamonds.  
"The green and blue are represent our auras…I see that I am dark blue and you're green, so it seemed fitting." He explained taking the ring and slowly sliding it onto my ring finger of my left hand. My mouth fell open at the beauty of the ring but I was also shocked by his words,  
"My aura?" I asked a little bit confused; I wasn't able to see my own aura, not even in the mirror.  
"When you look at yourself in the mirror I can see your aura…" he stated before placing a kiss on the hand he was holding; when my eyes locked back onto the ring the thought of my aura was forgotten,  
"This truly beautiful, Edward…" I muttered softly before a smile that I couldn't hold back spread across my face. I wrapped my arms eagerly around his neck and brought him into a deep kiss that seemed to last into the night; I wasn't counting time with Edward as where I felt like our love was timeless and now I had no doubt about that in my mind; he was the one I would love forever and I was extremely glad that we had forever to have**.**


End file.
